


A Comet Reignited

by ShandiStrutter



Series: the StarChild Assassin series [7]
Category: Black 'N Blue (US Band), KISS (US Band)
Genre: M/M, Rekindled Romance, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Tommy helps Ace struggle through his holiday depression. And..encounters an old friend~
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Tommy Thayer, Tommy Thayer/Jaime St. James
Series: the StarChild Assassin series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to A Comet Rediscovered. Be sure to read that first before this! 💙💙

As Christmas drew closer Tommy grew more and more concerned. It was at a point where Ace couldn’t get through the day without being drunk or high. Tommy lost count how many times he had to call an ambulance. The hospital bills were piling up and they were scaring him to death. He need to do something. He needed to take Ace away from the pain of his bad memories. At least until after Christmas passes. As he stared out the window watching the snow fall an idea came to him. He only hoped he could make it happen without Ace suspecting anything. 

After bringing Ace home from his latest hospital stay Tommy patted him on the shoulder. “I want you to start packing cause we’re getting out of here.” Ace blinked. “But we just got back. Where we goin’?” 

“Away from here. That’s all I can tell you right now~”

Ace didn’t ask any more questions. He was probably too tired to. He just shrugged and went into his room. “How long am I packin’ for?”

“Oh..about two weeks?” 

When Ace peeked out again Tommy found it hard to hide his smile. “You’ve been planning this for a while haven’tcha? Sneakin’ around on me?” 

“Maybe~” 

“Uh-huh~” 

Tommy just shrugged coyly and went to his room where he already had his suitcases packed and ready. Yeah. He may have been planning ahead for about a week~ When Ace was ready Tommy grabbed the keys from the table and they went back to the garage to pack their suitcases in the trunk. “C’mon..” Ace pouted. “..you’re not even gonna give me a little hint?” Tommy laughed. “No! All I can tell you is that we’re leaving from Manhattan and we have to go now cause traffic is going to be murder in this weather and I don’t want us to get left behind.” Sighing, Ace lamented and got into the car, but kept pouting. He was absolutely adorable when he did that~ 

After somehow making it through the nightmare that was Manhattan traffic they finally made it to the harbor where people were lined up to board a cruise ship. Ace’s eyes went wide. “Aw, Tommy..you didn’t..” 

“Yes I did~” Tommy turned off the engine and took Ace’s hands, holding them tightly. “I know how much this time of the year has been hurting you..and it hurts me to see you destroying yourself trying to forget. So I want to take you away from this place..if only for a little while..so I can take care of you. I want to make you happy, Ace. I…I love you and I want to be with you. We can make new memories together. A two week Christmas vacation in the Bahamas is a nice little bonus don’t you think~?” Ace looked down and started to tremble. He wasn’t going to cry. _He wasn’t_. Okay, he was..and he did. 

“I dunno what I did to deserve you, Baby Boy but I’m not gonna waste time wonderin’ about it. Let’s get the fuck outta here~” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame is rekindled~

“This was a great idea, Tommybear~” 

Those words were music to Tommy’s ears. When Ace pulled him close in bed he sighed contentedly and settled himself against his lover’s chest. “All that matters to me is you being happy~” 

“Believe me I am~ You sure know how to spoil me~”

“I hope you’re already used to it because it’s not stopping the whole time we’re here~”

“That better be a promise~”

“Absolutely~”

They kissed as Ace turned off the lamp beside the bed. Tommy was already looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next night they dressed in their finest and went to the ship’s lounge. It was beautifully decorated with wreaths, lights, sparkling garlands and red ribbons, as well as potted pine trees with artificial snow on their branches. They sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. When they finally came Tommy smiled and held up his glass. “A toast to us~?” Ace smiled back and held up his. “To us, Baby boy~” As the clinked their glasses together the lights dimmed and a voice spoke from the pa system. 

**“Good evening, guests and Merry Christmas to you all! Please enjoy our evening’s entertainment..Black ‘N Blue!!”**

Tommy’s eyes widened. “No way..it can’t be..!” Ace looked at him curiously. “Somethin’ wrong?” 

“T-the name of the band they announced..I…I think I know them..! Of course it could be a coincidence but..I need to be sure. Let’s get some closer seats.” 

“Whatever you want~” 

They were fortunate enough to get the last two seats in the front. While Ace got comfortable, Tommy grew more nervous. Blue spotlights swept the stage before focusing on the instruments and the microphone. Tommy felt all the air leave his lungs. The logo on the drums. It was their logo..the one he and his best friend had come up with. No mistaking..it _was_ them. He watched the band come out and the singer go up to the microphone. Tommy’s heart stopped. 

“Jaime..” 

“What’s that?” Ace asked, barely hearing him. 

“I..I do know him..know them. We used to play together back in high school. I..lost contact with them when I had to go back home for my parents’ funeral. Then I lost everything..and I didn’t have the money to go back and play with them again. Looks like..they’re doing just fine without me..” Ace frowned. “Oh c’mon that doesn’t mean they don’t miss ya.”

“Doesn’t it?”

“Tommy..”

“I’m sorry, Ace..I can’t stay.” 

Ace sighed as he watched Tommy leave. He couldn’t let things end like this. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Tommy was staring out at the water when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Thinking it was Ace he turned and smiled. “Hey there–”

“Hey yourself, Tom-Tom~” 

“Jaime..?” 

“I know I’m fabulous to look at~ You can pick your jaw up off the floor now~” 

Tommy laughed. “Good to see you haven’t changed~” 

“Good to see you, period. I saw you take off. I didn’t know what you were thinking but you’re wrong.”

“I…I’m sorry..I guess I was..afraid to face you.”

When Jaime pulled him into a tight hug he just about fell apart. “You shouldn’t be. I know shit’s been hard. If I could’ve helped you I would have. You’re still my closet brother, you know? You never have to be alone~ Why don’t you come with me and we’ll catch up with the other guys, huh~?” 

“I..I think I’d like that~” 

Ace watched from the balcony above with a big smile. He didn’t mind spending part of Christmas eve alone this time. Tommy’s smile was the best gift ever~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is conflicted when Jaime hopes for more than just friendship again.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me. I’ll be _so_ offended~” Tommy laughed. “Well that’s ridiculous. Of course I missed you! I was..just a coward and I didn’t want to burden you..” Jaime sighed as he let Tommy into his cabin. “You’re a dummy. And if I didn’t adore you so much I would slap you.” 

“Honestly I’d deserve it if you did.” 

“Would you stop with that kind of talk? We should be past that now. Hell, it’s been long enough. And speaking of…” He grabbed Tommy’s lapels and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. “..we haven’t done that in a long time either~” 

“Jaime..I can’t..” 

“Why not? Haven’t you missed this? I have~ I’ve thought about you a lot..and I’m not letting you go now that I have you again~” Tommy shook his head. “I really can’t. I..I’m with someone now..” Jaime froze. “W-what..? You..” He slowly backed away and shook his head. “You really know how to break a guy’s heart don’t you..?”

“I’m sorry, Jaime..” 

“So am I.. I..guess you should go now..” 

“I..guess I should..”

His heart shattered when he heard Jaime start to cry as he closed the door.

* * *

“What’s wrong, Tommybear?” 

“I’m a terrible person..I don’t know what you see in me..”

Ace got up from the bed and pulled Tommy into a hug, stroking his hair as he sobbed. “Tell me what happened.” 

“I-I..back in high school when we were just starting our band..Jaime confessed that he had feelings for me..and we started dating. I broke his heart when I left..and I just had to do it again..” 

“Aw baby..there’s nothin’ wrong with indulging a little form time to time~” 

“W-what do you mean..?” 

“It’s obvious that feelings are still there. You think I couldn’t tell~?” Tommy blushed. “W-well I…uh..”

“He is a looker isn’t he? All that curly blond hair and that pretty face..I wouldn’t mind some of that myself~”

“A-Ace..!!” He buried his face in Ace’s shoulder. “Stooop you’re trying to kill me..!!” Ace just cackled in response.”Look, baby..all I’m sayin’ is..monogamy’s for losers~ There’s nothin’ wrong with havin’ uh..’friends with benefits’..as long as all parties involved are alright with it of course~” 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying..?”

“It’s Christmas, baby~ Have a little fun~ You can make me happy by tellin’ me about it afterwards~”

“How about I introduce you~?”

“Even better~”

Tommy sighed and kissed Ace’s cheek. “What am I going to do with you~?” 

“Love me for the rest of our lives maybe~?”

“I can do that~”

* * *

Jaime heard the knocking at his door, but he had no desire to get up and answer it. He didn’t want the others to see him like this. “Go away!!” 

“Jaime..?” 

“T-Tommy..?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Can I come in..?” 

Jaime sat up and wiped his eyes before going to the door and opening it slowly. “I suppose I could be kind..this one time..” 

“Good~” He chuckled at Jaime’s surprise gasp when he lifted him up and carried him to the bed. “Tommy!! What are you doing..?!” 

“Getting to know you again~” 

“But..what about your..boyfriend..?” 

“I talked to him about it. He doesn’t mind. As a matter of fact he thinks you’re pretty too..might wanna join us sometime~”

“O-oh..” When Jaime’s cheeks turned scarlet red, Tommy laughed and poked at them. “I’ve missed that blush. It’s so cute~” Jaime sighed. “Do you have any idea how annoying you are? But I love you so much~” 

“I love you too..and I’ve never stopped~” 


End file.
